


Life With The Winchesters

by thevampiresupernatural



Category: Cas - Fandom, Castiel - Fandom, Dean - Fandom, Sam - Fandom, Supernatural, winchesters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8030659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevampiresupernatural/pseuds/thevampiresupernatural
Summary: While on a hunt you find yourself captured by demons.After being tortured for 2 days you are saved by The Winchesters they take you back to the bunker and you stay for a while.





	1. A Damaged Girl

You awaken from unconsciousness to find yourself in a darkly lit room with cobbled walls. You try to turn to find out where you are but find yourself bound to the wooden chair. All you could remember was going on a routine hunt for a group of demons populating a city near yours. You could see a door even though the room was only lit by a candle the door was wooden and obviously old. Suddenly a figure sloped casually through the door as if they captured a hunter every day of the week ”What do you want with me, you piece of crap?”you said it fearlessly which you could tell irritated him “You’re only here for my entertainment, little huntress,be careful what you say I could snap your neck like that.”he said demonstrating how quickly he could snap your neck with a snap of his fingers. “Shame you’re such a pretty little thing.” He said hooking his finger under your chin so your eyes met his. You stared at each other for a second before he slapped your face with astonishing strength he started ripping off your trousers and you thought for sure he was going to rape you your thought was cut short when he pulled out a gleaming dagger.

~

He started carving out the flesh in your leg you couldn’t help but scream at the agonising pain, you didn’t cry though, you’d done enough of that to last a lifetime, plus you knew it would bring him more joy and fuel his fire for your pain. You could see a moat of blood surrounding your chair. You focussed on the light of the candle bolted to the wall. The candle started to get dimmer as you started to pass out. When you wake, you see your arms and legs filled with bruises and bumps of every colour of the rainbow the huge cuts on your legs were beginning to clot but you still felt dizzy from the loss of blood. The door swung open and the handle smacked against the wall. A brown hair girl who looked about 17 burst in with a worried look on her face, she came to you and knealt at your side and started to fiddle with the ropes that were binding you to your chair.”I’m gonna save you, don’t worry” she said in a hushed voice so your captors couldn’t hear.”Th-thank you.” You replied gratefully. The girl then looked into your eyes and started laughing menacingly , her own eyes clouded black. “You really didn’t think you were getting out did ya?” she laughed in a strong New York accent. You felt utterly defeated and not to mention stupid, to trust so easily was a not something that came with being a hunter. “Toby was right, you are a pretty lil’ thang.”she looked and you for a long second, not saying anything, a long sly grin set across her face “Of course I can change that.” She started slapping your face, then punching it, pulling your hair and scratching at your cheeks. She wasn’t as strong as the demon she referred to as Toby but she seemed fuelled by hate for you and hate for hunters. She kicked your chair so hard it fell back and you hit your head on the concrete floor and blacked out.

~

You slowly came to and heard what sounded like fighting. You were slipping in and out of consciousness and couldn’t begin to fathom what happening and if it was real or not, as you did hit your head pretty hard. You could feel the chafing ropes being untied and being picked up unto strong arms. You looked up and could make out shapes through your blurry visions. It was a man with long brown hair, your head was lolling on his shoulder and you saw another man he had short hair. They are talking but it was all white noise, you couldn’t make put what they were saying. Did the demons sell you to these two men? You were so tired and in so much pain your body gave up on staying awake.

~

You could feel the motion of a car and hear the engine, it was a relaxing sound. You sat up slowly, your head throbbing and your bones aching. You felt a sharp pain in your shoulder and wondered if it was broken ,an obvious expression of pain on your face, a deep voice snapped you out of your thought asking “you okay?” You looked up and saw green eyes watching you through the rear-view mirror. “I guess I’ve been better.” You replied you studied your bruises on your arms and peer at the ones on your legs through the rips in your jeans. “Who are you anyway?” You enqired “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean.” The one with long hair explained. “I’m Astrid” You introduced yourself. “What day is it?” you asked wondering how long you had been held captive by those demons. “It’s Friday.” Sam said. “That means I was with those demons for two days..damn.” You told them “They beat the crap out of you for only being there for two days, it looks more like you’ve been with them for two weeks.” Dean interjected into the conversation. The car ride grew silent for about five minutes while you were thinking about the past two days. It was Dean who eventually broke the silence by saying “So what made the demons go after you?” You replied with “I'm a hunter and I guess demons, aren’t a big fan of hunters.” You joked. It dawned upon you that you had no idea where they were taking you “Hey, where are you guys even taking me?” you asked them curiously. Sam spoke up saying “We’re going to take you to our bunker, we can’t leave you like this,” Dean decided to add “especially when demons are after your ass.” and winked at you through the rear view mirror.


	2. Before Life With The Winchesters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a good day with Sam and Dean and even open up about your past. Cas is yet to turn up.

When you awoke in an unfamiliar bed the events of the last few days at the dungeon flash through your thoughts.It was then you remembered you were staying with the Winchesters while you had a broken shoulder and mutilated thighs from the demon torture, you were pretty sure you also had a broken ankle too so moving wasn’t actually the easiest but Sam and Dean would rush and help you whenever you showed signs of pain.You got out of bed and limped over to the bathroom, which was and ensuite from your bedroom, and peered at yourself in the mirror. The sight you saw made you gasp, you saw your face land body littered with cuts and bruises over almost every inch of skin.the bruises were a range of colors: blue,black,purple green and even yellow.The cuts were bad also one spanning from your nostril to your jawline. You were checking your injuries when you were interrupted by someone clearing their throat behind you, in the mirror, you saw Sam looking at you with a sad smile.

He and Dean felt guilty for your misfortune because they were waiting for the demon to come out of hiding instead of going to find it but you knew it wasn’t anybody fault but your own fault that you shouldn’t have been so cocky and arrogant. “Cas should come in the next couple of days, I’m sorry Astrid this should have never happened to you…” Sam said with a furrowed brow to which you replied with “Sam! how many times do I have to tell you that it’s not your fault?” he smiled in response. You turned to him and you both gazed at each other for a moment before Sam looked away and once again cleared his throat. “we should go and get some breakfast I’m starving.” you said and began to limp towards the door where Sam was watching you. you winced and the pain shooting up and down your body as you moved.Sam looked at you and picked you up bridal style “what are you doing?” you asked. “It’ll be lunch by the time you get to the kitchen he said smiling down at you.  
When you got to the kitchen Dean looked up from the sizzling bacon he was cooking with his green eyes smiled and his dimples looking adorable “mornin’,’” Dean was a good cook you had to admit it and you were looking forward to breakfast seeing you were behind on meals for the last few days. You and Dean consumed your bacon and hash browns happily while Sam ate his rabbit food (muesli) while doing research. It was now Dean’s turn to look at your horribly bruised face and arms. He tried to make small talk but it got deep pretty fast when he asked “ so, Astrid, how’d you get into hunting.” to which you got into your story. “um... I was fifteen and it was soon after my mom had died from cancer,” your face fell and Sam and Dean could clearly tell it made you sad talking about this but you continued as you trusted them, for some unknown reason you felt a connection with them. “My father had started drinking and I had to care for my little sister she was 8, my father started getting abusive mainly with me but when he hit my sister it made me so god damn mad,” you said with a tear rolling down your cheek. “You don’t have to continue..it's fine.” “No, it’s okay I just get emotional talking about it sometimes.” You sighed but continued “Sometimes his eyes would turn black and at the time I didn’t know what that meant so I lived with it for about six months until one night he got so mad that me and my sister, Luna, ran away. We found an abandoned house and squatted there until he found us. I searched what the black eyes meant and how to kill a demon and when my dad came and found us that is what I planned to do, but when I tried it just made him so angry at me so he knocked me out and I couldn’t protect Luna.” Both men were staring at you with mouths open while you hung your head, tears running down your cheeks. “ When I awoke Luna was dead and my father was beating me to death, I reached into my boot and found a blade, it used to belong to my mother and before she died she told me “‘ You’ll use it when you know”’ which was that moment so… I-I stabbed him with the blade which happened to be an angel blade and I couldn’t stop. From then on I’ve been killing monsters. I used to hate it being alone but now there’s something about hunting, it that makes me feel like I’m doing it for Luna and that brings me peace.” you wiped a tear away with the back of your hand. Sam pulled you gently into his chest for a hug and Dean kissed the back of your head. “Damn Astrid you’ve had it tough Sam broke the silence. you leaned away from his chest and composed yourself with a deep breath. Dean looked at you meaningfully and you smiled back with a sorrowful smile.  
You offered to help the boys with research today and Sam and Dean helped you walk to their library. The library was incredible as you loved reading. It had many shelves and chairs to lounge on while researching. You slouched across the sofa across from Sam who was sitting in an office chair and Dean next to you on the couch. You had been researching the case for about two hours in silence before Sam spoke up “I think it's a shapeshifter perhaps pretending to be multiple different people or monsters.” You interjected, “Yeah, in a report I’ve just read it says that slimy pieces of body parts and skin have been found around the murder scenes out not from the victims.” Dean smacked his book closed and stretched his back so you could see his lower abdomen, you looked away quickly not wanting to be caught staring.” hey why don’t we watch a movie tonight?” Sam asked you, smiling “yeah, sure.” You replied “Okay.” said Dean “But I’m choosing!” You said enthusiastically. Sam and Dean looked at each other and rolled their eyes “Great we’re gonna have to watch a chick flick.” Dean said with his low husky voice.  
You limped as quickly as you could to their living room trying to get there before the brothers so you had enough time to browse their film collection. They had a large collection but you chose ‘Fast and Furious’ . “ Hmm, good choice.” Dean approved. All tree of you settled down on the couch and as the movie continue you gradually got more tired and melted into Dean’s side while he had his arm on you and your feet on Sam’s lap you hadn’t felt so comfortable and safe in years and you fell into a peaceful slumber.

~

it was Christmas morning and you were running into your parent’s room to wake your parents with Luna you jumped on your parents to wake them. You rushed downstairs your mom was sat on the couch while your father prepared the turkey.Your mom was watching you and your sister unwrap your gifts you turned to show your mother what you had gotten but she wasn’t there you thought she had gone to help with dinner so you continued. You saw an interesting, large present and began to tear away the red wrapping paper, you noticed locks of brown hair and continued to rip the paper. That’s when you saw pale skin..and your mother’s face “Dad!” You began to cry and scream for your father. Your father walked casually into the room with an evil smirk, black eyes and a carving knife. You screamed helplessly as he lunged for your sister and you saw the blood rushing from her chest.

~ 

You were awoken by Sam and Dean shaking you and shouting your name, you felt a cold sweat and tear fell down your cheek. “Astrid, it’s okay this is real life that was only a dream.” Sam tried to comfort you. “Yeah I’ve had nightmares ever since my sister died, I’m kind of an insomniac.” You said wiping away the tear “I know the feeling.” Sam said. “I don’t think I’m going to get back to sleep I might go to the library to do some research.” You smiled sadly at the brothers. “Hey Astrid you want to sleep with one of us? We could wake you if you have a nightmare. You need all the rest you can get until Cas comes, he sure is taking his god damn time.” said Dean.”Yeah but we love having you here it's just we hate seeing you in pain.” Sam added. “Um, yeah can I sleep with you tonight Sam?” “Yeah of course.” Sam held his hand out to help you out of bed and Dean kissed your forehead and wished you both goodnight before heading to his own room. This was the first time you had been in same room. It had a desk with books and research papers scattered across it and a large double bed that Sam still dwarfed with his size. Sam enjoyed cuddling which was great as you enjoyed his strong arms around you because they made you feel safe. Another thing that Sam enjoyed was pillow talk he talked about his past how he went from motel to motel as a kid and what his father was like but he also enjoyed listening to you talk about your sister, your mother and even your father before he was a demon. With feeling Sam flush against your back made you feel protected. That night both you and Sam had a peaceful nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this longer chapter and thanks for the kudos on my last chapter!


End file.
